The present disclosure generally relates to radio frequency (RF) detection and ranging (RADAR) and, more particularly, to providing surveillance information to an operator at a safe distance from hostile armed individuals who may have weapons, for example, or dangerous objects such as unexploded ordnance (UXO).
Portable, hand-held radars have been used for detection of hidden objects, e.g., objects such as weapons hidden behind a wall of a building. Such technology may be useful in situations where surveillance of an inhabitable area from behind a building wall may be desired, for example, for detecting illegal activities such as smuggling or illegal border crossings or, for example, detecting the presence of hostile individuals in a war zone or terrorist situation.
In some situations, e.g., police work, military combat scenarios, or fire and rescue situations, it may be desirable to be able to detect living individuals, and various objects that may be in their possession using a portable, hand-held radar system from outside a building, for example, occupied by the individuals. In other situations, such as the well-known problem of disposing of hidden landmines left over from past conflicts, it may be desirable to be able to detect unexploded ordnance. Many such situations, however, can expose the operator of a portable, hand-held radar system to grave danger and unacceptably high risks.